Supernatural Bride Wars
by WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Complete AU, where our boys are living normal lives with their girlfriends, soon to be fiance's, and all the nuttiness that comes along with planning a wedding. Enjoy!
1. El Anillo

Jessica Moore is not a fan of cleaning. She'd really rather leave it up to her loving boyfriend Sam Winchester, who's currently working at his law firm, but she wanted to surprise him.

Luckily, she managed to enlist the help of Pamela Barnes, best friend and girlfriend of Sam's brother, Dean.

It wasn't too long ago they were living together during their college years, before meeting the handsome Winchester brothers and Pamela moving out to live with Dean. But with the way Pamela kept on her about cleaning the place, you'd think no time passed at all.

So, be it a surprise for her boyfriend or orders from a demanding ex roommate, she's cleaning.

She reaches up to grab some of the flannel shirts on the top shelf of the closet, when it happens.

Really, it's Sam's own stupidity that led to it. He may be Gigantor, but she was no pushover. Next to nowhere in this apartment was there a place she hasn't eventually reached. If Sam had planned it better, he would've hidden it at Dean's. Or better yet, kept it on him.

So when Jessica screams, it had nothing to do with Sam's penchant for flannel shirts, and everything to do with the seemingly harmless gray box that fell out of them.

"Blue Nile box." She whispers. But then, she suddenly realizes what that actually means, and let's out a loud shriek.

Upon hearing Jess' loud shriek, Pamela rushes to her side, only to see her jumping up and down and squealing over what looks to be a pile of flannel shirts.

"Jess?" Pam asks, giving her a nudge. When there's no response, she speaks up, "Hun, you gotta talk to me, otherwise I can't…"

But Pam suddenly stops once she sees Jess pointing at the thing at the center of all the shirts, and just like Jess, she's ecstatic.

"Is that…?" Pam starts to ask, then tries to ask again, "Is that…?"

"I'm getting engaged." Jess whispers, it's a miracle Pam even hears her.

"You're getting engaged." Pam repeats, a little louder, and that seems to snap Jess out of her state of shock, and immediately, she grabs Pam in a hug, and they start jumping up and down, shrieking together.

But when Jess goes to grab the box, Pam's faster, snatching it up and running off with it.

"Pamela! Give it back!" Jess shouts as she chases after her, tackling her to the ground, and nearly gets the ring in her hands, but Pam's to quick, and tries to keep it out of Jess' reach.

"No!" Pam shouts back, and for a few minutes, they keep tussling, until finally, Jess is about to open the box, but before she can, Pam's up in her face, screaming,

"DO NOT OPEN THAT BOX!" and the command is so startling, Jess immediately gives it up.

"I'm sorry." Pam apologises, taking care to keep the box away from Jess' reach. "But he should get to see your face when you first see the ring."

Huh. Jess never would've thought of it. "Good call." she admits, and relaxes her posture, to let Pam know she's not gonna fight back.

Pam gets up and off of Jess, helping Jess get up with her free hand.

"Wanna go for drinks?" Pam asks. "We can invite friends."

Jess smiles. "Hell yeah."

Later that day

Pam and Jess are walking towards bar when suddenly, Pam stops Jess in her tracks, "Now remember what we agreed on?"

"Nope." Jess responds, playing dumb.

"Nuh uh uh. We've been over this. No telling anyone until he actually proposes." Pam gets Jess is excited, but she needs Jess to understand why she needs to wait.

Jess makes a small show of a tantrum, stomping one foot on the ground, "Fine. Not a word. I'd be out of my mind to tell anyone anyway."

Having that settled, they both go into the bar, and the second they see their friends at a table, Jess shouts, "I'm engaged!!!"

The screams heard in response to the announcement are insurmountable, and by the time they calmed down a bit, it was time to order shots.

"Can we get a round of tequila for the table, please?" One friend asks the waiter.

When the shots are in hand, another friend poses a toast, "To Jess. Congratulations to an amazing friend. And condolences to Pam, Jess' maid of honor. She will surely be the most nightmarish bride ever."

Jess usually wasn't a huge control freak, but when it came to talking about her own wedding, even hypothetically, there was no reasoning with her. But Pam, for her part, only makes the comment of, "It's my burden, and mine alone." And clinks her shot with the others.

Grateful for the support, Jess raises her shot and says, "I'll be repaying the favor very, very soon. Cheers."

And wouldn't you know it, who should show up but Pam's boyfriend, and Sam's brother, Dean. "Hey, what am I rushing down here for?"

Jess jumps up to fill him in, "Dean! I'm getting married!"

Dean's eyes go wide at hearing the news, "Get out. You serious?"

Jess nods vigorously, "Yeah!"

Dean wipes a hand through his hair, "Wow! Hey, another round for the table! I'm getting a new sis-in-law!"

There's a lot of giggling, before Dean finally asks, "Wait-where's the groom?"

And that's when Jess has to come clean, "Well, he's not here."

Pam chimes in, "He technically hasn't asked her yet."

This makes Dean let out a loud laugh, "To Sammy, who in his world is working late at his fancy pants law firm, but in Jess' world, he seems to have just proposed! God bless him for finding someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with in any world. To Jess!"

There's several more congrats, as well as a bunch of chit chat about the upcoming nuptials, but Pam can see Jess isn't listening. Slowly, she gets up to follow her out of the bar, asking, "You alright?"

Upon seeing Pam had followed her out, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Pam knows this isn't entirely true, so she asks, "You wanna talk about it?"

"It's just…" Jess tries to start, but fails. "I just can't believe he won't be there. He never got to graduate Stanford with me, never got to see me off on my first day in med school. And I can't share this with him either."

Pam teaches out a comforting hand to put on her shoulder. "Hey. You know Brady would've killed to be here if he could. Aside from me, he's the only person you told about your hopes and dreams. But remember: what happened to him, was not. Your. Fault."

"I know. I know." Jess wipes her eyes.

Pam reiterates, "Hey. You're a human being. It's okay to miss him."

Jess smiles for the first time since coming outside. "You're right. I knew there was a reason I made you my maid of honor."

Pam smiles back. "Damn right there was."

Jess doesn't move for an awkward moment, but then asks, "So now what do we do?"

Pam pretends to think about it for a moment, then says, "Well, this is just me spitballing, but maybe you should focus on getting the proposal first."

Jess laughs, "See? Always thinking ahead. What would I do without you?"

Pam wraps an arm around Jess said and just says, "Crash and burn." and leads her back inside to enjoy the rest of the night.


	2. The Simple Things

Later, Pamela will chalk it up to being so excited for Jess that she didn't see it coming.

But really, in the moment, she's actually okay with the comfortable familiarity of her and Dean's Friday night tradition of onion rings and whatever sports event that happened to be playing in Dean's bar. So what if Jess is getting engaged? It's actually become sort of a game for them. Second the commercial starts, how many onion rings can they stuff in their mouths before the game comes back on.

Sure enough, she's sitting at their usual table close to the counter, however their onion rings are nowhere in sight. Yes, that was another sign, but right then, all she says, loud enough to hear over the game, is "Hey, babe? I don't think anyone fried up our onion rings."

"No no, they did. Fried them up myself, actually!" Dean calls back as he walks out of the kitchen, basket in hand. "Best onion rings to come out of my bar all night!"

Pamela smiles. True, it's just onion rings, but still. Dean willingly going to the trouble to fry onion rings himself is definitely sweet, in his own, awesome way.

Dean sets the rings down between them, sitting across from Pamela's seat.

(https//medias/?context=bWFzdGVyfGltYWdlc3wyNTU5MDZ8aW1hZ2UvcG5nfGltYWdlcy9oOTQvaDA1LzEzMTc2NDQwODgxMTgyLmJpbnxiMjkwNWYyNjc1ZTA3YTI1OGMxNzgyMjllYTJmNTIxMmJkZTFlYzhmN2U3Yzk2YzFhODI1NjNiZTE0YzdjODE1)

"Jesus. They're getting slaughtered!"

"Yeah, they are. That's what makes it so satisfying to watch."

That's when Pam realizes it's almost time to dig in. "Uh oh. Time to prep."

She reaches for the rings, but before she can, Dean goes, "Whoa whoa whoa. Hang on. Need to turn this around. That's your side."

Pam is simultaneously confused and mildly annoyed, "Really? You're gonna call dibs on one side of a thing of onion rings?"

Dean nods, "Damn right. This is your side, mines that one."

Pamela sighs, but she's not really that bothered, "Fine. But if your side has more rings, I win by default."

Dean just says, "Oh trust me, I don't think you have to worry about that."

Pam asks, "Alright. Ready?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They immediately start stuffing their faces with the delicious golden brown rings, and honestly? Pam can't believe Dean doesn't fry these up on a regular basis, they're that good.

But pretty soon, all thoughts about onion rings and commercial breaks are immediately forgotten, because right underneath a particularly thick onion ring is another type of ring. One that definitely doesn't belong in there.

At first, Pamela doesn't know what to think, or say. So on autopilot, she just reaches in with the tips of her fingers and pulls it out.

(https/66.media./edf67d58654eae3d71f0d2410daa331f/tumblr_po3c0iGzig1s3mwew_1280.png)

It's a gorgeous ring. And even better, it's not gold or white gold. It's black gold. Nothing like your traditional engagement ring at all. In hindsight, after everything, that's another thing she'd always remember. How Dean always took the time to make sure what little jewelry she wears was stuff she'd actually wear.

Finally, she looks back over at Dean, who actually has stopped stuffing his face as well, watching her reaction with a big smile on his face.

Pam can't think of anything to say except, "What is this?"

Dean slides off his chair, to position himself right in front of her, on her side of the table.

"I've been thinking about this a lot, if you can believe it. Drove myself and Sam crazy trying to figure out the best way to do this. But here's the truth. This is our life together, one I would happily spend with you. And if we're still stuffing our faces with onion rings or laughing at bad chick flicks with Sam and Jess, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, Pamela Barnes?" Dean slides down slightly lower, so he can position his knee onto the bar stool.

"Uh huh?" Pamela asks, hardly able to speak.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes" Pam reaches forward, to seal her answer with a long hard kiss.

Elsewhere

Jess is just sitting on the couch, reading a bridal magazine when the phone rings.

Before the person on the other line can say anything, Jess says, "It didn't happen tonight, but I'm not that worried. I'm sure Sam's gonna…"

But Pamela cuts her off with her own news, "I'm engaged!"

And that immediately stuns Jess silent, so Pam clarifies. "Dean just proposed two minutes ago. I'm literally engaged!"

That reminds Jess of her duties as Pam's best friend.

"Color?"

"Colorless."

"Cut?"

"Excellent."

"Clarity?"

"Slightly included."

"Carat?"

"Half, maybe a little more…" Pam whispers this next part, "Probably his whole months salary!"

"No kidding?" Jess is just stunned.

"Yeah. Gotta go. Got lots of people to tell the good news!" Pamela says, then hangs up.

Jess puts the phone back in the stand, now a little irritated. What the hell is taking Sam so long???


	3. Chapter 3

Pamela and Jess are out for a jog when Pamela once again shows off her ring,

"God, it's so weird having this on my finger. Look. It even sparkles in the rain!"

Jess is far too annoyed with Sam to say anything other than, "Blinding. Ouch."

But then the subject immediately changes to music. "I'm thinking about getting The Recliners to play at my wedding. I don't know though. Is that weird?"

But, because Jess isn't completely obsessed, she encourages Pamela, "You should go for it."

Pamela reminds her, "I mean, me and Dean aren't really a DJ kind of couple, anyway."

Jess reminds her, cause she can't help but feel like Pam's letting Dean make too many decisions, "It's your wedding."

Pamela just rolls her eyes as they continue their slow jog, "Oh I know. By the way, my mom can't fly up until the wedding. She's too busy with work. But who cares. I've got you, right?"

Jess puts on a happy face for Pam's sake, "Yeah. I'm so psyched."

This encourages Pam to move on to a more pressing matter, "So would you come with me to meet him?"

Jess is back to being caught up in her thoughts of Sam not proposing yet that she has to shake the thoughts away to keep up. "I'm sorry. What? Meet who?"

Pam gets that she's preoccupied, but this is serious, "Jack St. Kline! Haven't you been listening? I've got an appointment with him on Friday."

Naturally, Jess can't believe it. Pamela Barnes, the woman that never makes a huge deal about anything, not even her own birthday, booked one of the top wedding planners in the area. "You already made an appointment?"

Pam, naturally, can't see what the big deal is, " Uh, yeah."

Jess tries to get Pam to see how ridiculous this is, " But you literally just got engaged last night."

Pam just shakes it off, "I know. But technically, I'm already behind. You gotta book early if you want the Bowery."

And that's when Jess just can't take it anymore. "The Bowery? I can't believe this."

Even Pam is suddenly aware of Jess' abrupt mood change, "What-What's the matter? Why are you mad?"

Jess is quick to reassure Pam, "I'm not mad. No, not at you. I just don't know what's taking Sam so long."

Immediately, Pam's all about trying to make Jess feel better. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-We don't have to talk about this. Let's just drop it."

Jess gets ready to change her path, "Don't you worry about me. Worry about Sam."

Pam is completely confused, and tries to pick up the conversation again, "Why? What-" But then she hears Jess say,

"I gotta go file a complaint with one of the city's best lawyers!"

Pam calls again, "Where are you go-" But then she sees Jess speeding towards Sam's office, and shouts after, "Jess, you let him do this his own way!" But it's useless. She's already too far away, and all Pam can do is stop to catch her breath. Lord have mercy on Sam Winchester.

Sam Winchester, Defense Attorney, is having a rather boring day, if he had to be honest.

He hasn't been in court in over a week and he was starting to feel antsy. It had been a long week of nothing but paperwork and board meetings with Chief Managing Officer Warren. It was no secret in the Defense Department that Sam was being groomed to take over as Chief Managing Officer when Warren eventually retired.

He checks the clock in his office for the tenth time in as many minutes and almost groans out loud when he sees it's only 2 o'clock.

"Just three more hours," Sam whispers to himself as he grabs another file from the slowly shrinking pile that seemed to take up most of his desk.

Well, he would've grabbed another file, if at that moment the door to the Defense department hadn't banged open with such force that it was a miracle the glass door didn't shatter. And if that didn't make everyone jump, the earsplitting yell guaranteed everyone's undivided attention.

"SAMUEL WILLIAM WINCHESTER!"

It doesn't take a genius to know exactly who's standing at the entrance to the Defense Department, as he would recognize that angry voice anywhere. He should have known that only Jess would scream that loudly.

As calmly as he's able, Sam exits his office to find an irate, sweaty Jessica Moore stalking toward him, a mission in her eyes.

But what really catches his attention is his girlfriend's appearance. She looks like she'd suddenly taken a detour on her jog and come straight here. Which, she probably had.

It's no secret that Jessica Moore is gorgeous, with her golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she was no doubt beautiful, even in her cold weather gear and beanie.

In the back of Sam's mind, he notices that he wasn't the only person, male or female, who was ogling his girlfriend at that moment. And he would've asked about this sudden display, if said girlfriend didn't look like a lion ready to eat him alive.

Before he could even greet Jess, she immediately exclaims, "Sam, will you just marry me already!"

Well, this is a surprise.

Jessica Moore is a woman on a mission.

She had practically sprinted to Sam's building, only stopping for five seconds to catch her breath before going inside.

She quickly dashes over to the visitor's desk and hands over her visitors pass. In the back of her mind, she realizes this is probably the wrong move, but she's too keyed up to do anything about it.

Jess weaves her way through the crowded building, oblivious to the eyes that follow her. After all, it's not everyday that Jessica Moore, Nurse, and one of their best lawyers' girlfriend, speeds through the building in her cold weather gear.

She finally makes it to the elevators and bounced on the balls of her feet, waiting for the elevator to take her to the Defense Department.

The doors are barely open before the irate blonde is shoving her way through the DD, practically knocking over a few harried secretaries in her hurry to reach her destination.

'Finally!' she thinks to herself, before she slams the door so hard, she's surprised it doesn't fall off its hinges.

Or she would've been, if she wasn't so busy screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SAMUEL WILLIAM WINCHESTER!"

She knows exactly where his office is, and begins stalking towards it, only to come up short when the man in question casually makes his way toward her, like he has all the time in the day and his girlfriend doesn't look ready to bite anything that moved.

If she had thought this through better, she would've looked around and saw that she had the attention of not only her boyfriend, but nearly the entire firm, plus some other members of the DD who had heard her charge through their department.

If she had thought this through, then maybe she would've insisted on speaking to Sam alone in his office.

But she hasn't thought this through. Which is probably why the first thing out of her mouth is:

"Sam, will you just marry me already!"

It's not until she takes in Sam's completely thunderstruck expression that she realizes what exactly she just said and where she said it.

Screw it, she thinks, Can't get any worse.

When he didn't immediately respond, she plows on, "I mean, isn't that what you want? Because it's what I want… and I just really want to know if you want to marry me. Don't you wanna get married?"

"Jess, can we talk about this later?"

"Oh, you changed your mind? I saw the gray Blue Nile box in the closet!"

But instead of the joyous admittance she's hoping for, all Sam does is let out a heavy breath before running a hand through his hair and avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh shit," Jess whispers as Sam lets out a low chuckle before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "It's not a ring? If it's a keychain, I'm killing myself and I'm taking you with me."

Sam lets out another chuckle, shaking his head in apparent humor, seemingly ignorant to Jess's pounding heart and rampant embarrassment.

In an attempt to save what's left of her tattered dignity, Jess begs him, "Well do you think you could tell me, right here and right now, is it something that you would want?" Jess tries to keep her voice steady, can feel a burning in her throat and a prickling behind her eyes, "Would you – would you want to marry me?"

After what seems like a lifetime, Sam finally speaks, "You know what, Jessica Moore, I have never met a more obnoxious, hot-headed," Jess winces at his accurate description, not entirely sure where he's going with this, "complicated, gorgeous, smart, sexy woman in my life."

Jess is becoming more and more confused by the second, but she can't take her eyes off of the huge grin that Sam's beautiful face has broken out into.

"And," he lets out a laugh, looking up to the ceiling, as if he's looking for inspiration or guidance from above, "If you had just waited until tonight," and suddenly, all of Jess's confusion and fears melt away as Sam pulls that same gray box out of his pocket, holding it in his hand, gesturing to it with a fake baffled gasp and a chuckle, "Then you wouldn't be the incredible woman I fell in love with, because she doesn't know how to wait."

Jess can feel a magnificent blush creep up her neck and bloom across her face at Sam's candid and heartfelt words.

"Which is fine," Sam continues, finally dropping to one knee, "as long as I get to spend the rest of my life trying to catch up with her."

Jess vaguely realizes that maybe doing this in the middle of the Defense department with dozens of witnesses, probably wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, but she couldn't keep from responding to Sam's silly grin with one of her own.

"Jess?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Will you marry me?"

(https/media./photos/59d3bf0c5d54db4ee463b2a1/master/w_767,c_limit/Blue-Nile-Monique-Lhuillier.jpg)

Despite the screams of joy in her head, Jess has been hanging out with the Winchesters, and she has to find some humor in this sham of a proposal, "Are you proposing?"

"Mhmm," Sam nods with a crooked grin and laughing eyes.

"Really? Oh babe, it's so out of nowhere –"

"Jessie, shut up and just answer the question."

Jess can't help herself. She throws her head back and let out a deep laugh of pure happiness. She grabs Sam and hauls him up, cupping his face so he looked her dead in the eye, "Yes. YES! Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!"

And when her fiancée – fiancée – pulls her into a heated kiss, she can't help sliding her hands into his messy locks and pulling herself up to wrap her legs around his trim waist, allowing him to reciprocate and tangle a hand in her golden hair.

As the happy couple continue their little make out session, she hears faintly one of the interns exclaim over the applause, "I love 'Bring Your Hot Girlfriend To Work' Day."


	4. I Want Crazy

And so it was that Pamela Barnes and Jessica Moore came to the office of Jack St. Kline.

There was a small hiccup where Pamela almost backed out at the gate, but Jess got her to see sense, "No. We're not doing that. Come on. Let's go."

Pamela takes a breath and goes, "Alright. I'm good.", And follows alongside Jess into the townhouse.

At the front desk, Jess tells the receptionist, "Hi, we're Jack's 1:00."

The receptionist makes no comment, other than a, "Mhm."

Jess barrels on, "We're getting married, and we're gonna be each other's maid of honor."

The receptionist, obviously bored with the conversation, answers in a deadpan, "That's so amazing."

(https/em./b555ecc094934166f05fff5085f2be8c4bc7700f/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f31597248646b36486f304d3658513d3d2d3632353831393235352e313535303234663037333834313661343830383834363637343738342e676966?s=fitw=720h=720)

But, thankfully, he stands up, opens the door behind him, gestures for them to step inside, and says, "Mr. St. Kline will see you now."

Both ladies walk past the man into Jack's office, and of course, Jess can't help herself and starts gushing upon seeing him, "Hi, Mr. St. Kline. Wow." and makes a show of introducing her friend, "This is Pamela Barnes."

Pamela, not one to let herself be spoken for, says, "It's such an honor, sir."

There's more gushing, but the short man sitting at his desk, tapping away on his laptop, doesn't react, other than to gesture by moving one hand down, and commanding, "Sit."

And that seems to shut both girls up. Immediately, they take their seats in front of Jack St. Kline, one of the top wedding planners in the state of Kansas.

Once whatever's kept his attention is dealt with, Jack closes his laptop, looks them both dead in the eye, and begins to speak,

(https/66.media./46ab4cda1cc9bc1cc788ce38e8b9dde6/tumblr_pdl3otPpOd1xxycdqo5_400.png)

"A wedding is one of the most sacred rituals of our time. You haven't truly lived until you've gotten married. Were you aware of this? You're dead, right now."

Jess, of course is so swept away by sitting in the presence of Jack St. Kline, she only says, "I understand."

Jack continues, "Castiel, for example will die dead." he gestures to the door, referring to the man at the front desk.

"Now, I've read the briefs he's put together on you two." Jack lets out a little laugh at admitting this. "June weddings at the Bowery?"

Pamela lets out a nervous laugh, and has to ask, "So there's no chance? At all?"

Jack quickly assures her, "If you'd gone with another planner, not a chance. But…" he throws his hands up, "Here you are, with me. Call me a miracle worker."

Jess, ever the devoted fan, whispers, "Miracle worker."

Jack opens his laptop back up, and as he makes several clicks, he says, "I have 3 openings at the Bowery in June. 2 are for the 7th, and one on the 29th"

Before Pam can even say anything, Jess goes, "Oh my God, June 7th is Brady's birthday! I'll take it!"

Pam just smiles and says, "Well then I'll take the 29th."

Jack reminds them, "You're gonna want to discuss this with your grooms."

But when Pam says, "Of course." Jess instead says, "No."

It's awkward for a moment, but Jack just goes, "Alright then, I'll just need you to sign and date these for me." Jack pulls out two contracts and slides them in front of each bride.

"Just to get started, we need to discuss themes."

The girls proceed to talk over each other, but lucky for them, Jack is used this kind of thing.

"Black and white-"

"Hanging gardens-"

"With some rugged textures."

"With romantic undertones."

(Replace orange with white. https/66.media./bb039d4695e2c37a9de3932cf92a60ce/tumblr_po3c0lM8Cz1s3mwew_500.jpg)

(https/i./736x/8f/b5/83/8fb583b0c51b6241110268e46aa989e8.jpg)

Jack has to take a moment to take that in, "Very impressive."

Jess has to ask, "Aw, really? Well, we just love you so much."

Pam, trying to help Jess save face, "She means thank you."

Just then, Castiel brings in another woman, "Your next appointment is here, Mr. St. Kline."

After the contracts are signed, Pam and Jess stand up, and follow Castiel out of the room, who says, "I have packets for you two up front."

Jess goes straight to the desk, but Pam hangs back to whisper about the other opening at the Bowery the bride's ear, before following suit.

Vaguely, they can hear Jack telling the newcomer to sit as they walk out.

But it's not till they're outside the gate that it hits them like an adrenaline rush.

It's Jess that squeals first, "June! At the fucking Bowery!"

And that's all the prompting Pam needs to grab Jess in a hug and join in on the squealing.

Right here and now, all is right with the world. They're getting married. At the Bowery. In June. Exactly how it was meant to be.


	5. Canon in D

You'd think, with their weddings 3 and a half months away, Pamela and Jess would have plenty of time to put together a wedding. But you'd be wrong.

3 and a half months is practically blink where a wedding is involved. There's all the little details that go into it, like the flowers, the guest list, the bridal party, the save the dates.

Or the wedding dress.

The dress really should be the first thing the bride figures out, after the date, because it gives both the bride and the planner a chance to plan accordingly.

But when Pamela and Jess go dress shopping, it's a month after getting their wedding dates. And wouldn't you know it, when they start browsing dresses, what should turn up but a Vera Wang dress, coveted by any bride.

It's Pamela that sees it first, who turns and says, "Oh my God. It's Vera Wang."

Jess, ever the Wang fan, immediately turns her head, demanding, "Where?"

Pam leads them both over to a dress just casually hanging on a rack.

Jess has to point its features out, cause it's so stunning, "Draped corset bodice. Crystal corsage." But, just because Pam saw it first, she says, "You should try it on."

(https/cdn-img./sites/default/files/styles/684xflex/public/images/2013/WRN/062513-vera-wang-bridal-12-350_0.jpg?itok=sLrbSjq2)

Pam immediately objects, "What? No. No, I'm wearing the dress me and Dean picked out together."

(https/i./736x/d9/66/f6/d966f6f4b1e7aaa0b04a3bf5416ddc09--black-wedding-dresses-black-weddings.jpg)

Jess can't believe it; Pam would actually turn down a Vera Wang dress just because her fiance wasn't there to pick it out.

"Pam, come on. I mean, yes, the dress you two picked out is gorgeous, but is it what you want, or him?"

Pam doesn't seem to get what Jess is implying, "It's what I want. I want him to be happy."

Jess decides to just rip off the band-aid, "Pamela, it's supposed to be your day. Can't you just put more heart into your anniversary gift, and get the once in a lifetime dress?"

Pam finally decides to concede, "It is really beautiful. And you can't go wrong with a one strap."

Jess agrees, "That's what I'm saying!"

But Pamela refuses to give another inch, "I feel like I'm cheating on mine and Dean's dress." She shakes her head. "I can't. I just can't. I'm perfectly fine with the dress we picked out."

Jess wants to throttle Pam, but she knows Pam's need to have Dean be part of the wedding is important to her. "Alright, fine. Let's just put this back."

Pamela, however, has other ideas, "Why don't you try it on? I know how much you love Vera Wang."

Jess makes a half-hearted objection, "No, I'm not gonna try on a dress you saw first!"

Pamela, as usual, is oblivious, "That's not a good enough reason, and you know it. Come on." Pam takes it off the rack, and tells a nearby consultant, "She's gonna try this dress on."

Jess, stunned at Pam's sudden generosity, just says quietly, "I'm...gonna try it on."

When Jess steps out of the dressing room, Pamela is utterly stunned at how good it looks on her, "Wow. It literally looks like it was made for you."

When Jess turns to look at it in the mirror, she has to agree, "Believe it or not, I actually agree with you." But, still, "I should probably keep looking."

Pamela just has to intervene, "You don't really think that, do you? Can I put that next to you thinking about changing your wedding venue while you're at it? Jess, get the dress."

Jess feels bad enough to where she asks one last time, "What if you change your mind?"

The consultant that helped Jess put on the dress, pipes up, "Just be careful about any pre wedding weight gain. Alterations can cost big bucks."

Jess, naturally, doesn't see this as a huge problem, "Please. I'm a nurse. Health is always my priority."

And that seems to put any doubts Jess has about the dress to rest, so she says, "You know what? I'll take the dress."

The consultant says, "Perfect." And walks away.

Just then, both girls' phones go off at the same time, which prompts the both to make.a beeline for them.

But the real shock isn't that they went off at the same time. No, the real shock here is that when they discover who it is, their answer is exactly the same.

"It's Jack."


	6. Love and War

Both Pam and Jess have every reason to believe that whatever it is Jack St. Kline has summoned them for, it can't be anything huge.

But once they enter the man's office, it's the look on Jack's face that gives away the fact that it is in fact not only huge, it's bad.

"I'm so sorry to call you two here on such short notice, but I need to tell you that a serious mistake has happened. One I assure you never happens in the house of St. Kline."

Seeing he's has both brides' attention, he drops the bomb, "Your weddings have been booked on the same day."

Jess is the one to react first, "I'm sorry, what?"

Jack clears his throat slightly, and repeats, "Your weddings have been scheduled for the same date."

Pam can't think of anything to say to that, other than, "Shit."

Jess, however, has no such issue, and immediately objects, "Are you insane? The Bowery has been a lifelong dream for us for years!"

Jack continues to explain the error, "Castiel...got your dates mixed up, and now you two are scheduled for the 7th, and a third bride on the 29th." Jack opens his laptop to check for availability. "Unfortunately, the next available date at the Bowery is June 18th..."

Pamela immediately pipes up, knowing how much the 7th means to Jess, "Perfect, I'll take it."

Jack continues, "In 2 years."

Pamela only lets out a grunt in frustration at that, but Jess looks like she's about to blow a fuse.

"This isn't-no, you know what? This isn't a big deal. I'll just calmly explain why the other bride needs to switch her date with yours. I explain things to stubborn patients all the time."

Pam has to give her that, "It's true. By the end, even the patients that come in kicking and screaming calm down."

Jack has no choice but to inform them, "Well, thanks to the confidentiality agreement you two signed, I can't tell you who she is. So, that being said, which of you will be moving her wedding date?"

Just then, Jack's intercom lights up, "Mr. St. Kline? I'll be going now."

Jack holds up one finger to the brides, to answer the intercom, "Word to the wise, Cass, if you try to use me as a reference, you will be permanently blackballed."

When Jack looks back in though, the brides have vanished.

Pam and Jess manage to stop Cass at the gate.

"Hello, Castiel." Jess speaks coldly. "Just give us the number of the other June bride, and nobody gets hurt."

That's reason enough to hand it over, no questions asked.

Later

Pam is sitting on Jess' couch, watching Jess call the other June bride's number.

"Hello, is this Stacy? Hi, I'm a friend of the bride that tipped you off to the other opening at the Bowery." Pause. "Uh huh. You see the problem is there was a mix up, and instead of the 29th, you were supposed to get the 7th. Would you possibly be open to switching your date with my friend?"

Another pause, "Yeah, that would be great." Pause. "You'd take the 7th, and my friend would take the 29th. Tell you what, we could even be wedding buddies. I'm a blast!"

Pause. "Alright fine. Let's talk numbers. Every wedding has a price. What's yours?"

A really long pause, "Well I'm not hanging up until you change your-" Jess never finishes the sentence. "Hello?" She asks, looking at the screen. "Unbelievable! She hung up on me! I'm calling back."

It's much shorter than the first one, because all Jess gets is a dial tone. "She did not just block me. She's being ridiculous."

Pam tries to be helpful, "Sam's a lawyer. We could sue. We could sue the Bowery, Jack, Castiel. Just sue the whole lot of them."

But Jess isn't having it, "No, no. If this is gonna be made right, we gotta do it. Point blank, I want you at my wedding. No matter what way we spin it, one of us will just have to change their date."

Pam agrees, "Of course. And I want YOU at my wedding too. And if it comes right down to it, one of us is just gonna have to suck it up and switch dates."

Jess keeps it up, "Yep. One of us will just have to switch venues."

But then, it seems to sink in what they're actually saying, so Pam goes for the subtle approach, "Probably, uh, not the one of us who's been married before, and is foregoing her next few months bonuses to make this time around count, because her salary is nowhere near what the other one of us makes."

Jess catches on, and adds, "Yeah that would be true. If the other one of us hadn't already hashed out almost every detail of her wedding with her dead best friend, which is some of the only happy memories she has of him right before he died. So, oops."

Either they're too chicken, or they're hoping the other one will cave first, so Pam just says, "Right. One of us is just gonna have to move her date."

Jess agrees again, not wanting to upset this fragile truce they seem to have entered, "Uh huh. One of us will."

Pam adds, "And until then, no concrete plans."

Jess jumps on it, "We got time. No rush yet."

"So nothing that can't be cancelled-"

"Uh huh."

"Until one of us moves her date."

With that, Pamela can't stand to be here anymore, so she gets up from the couch, offering. "So, um, one of us should-"

Jess finishes for her, "Call the other one."

And with that, Pam walks out of the apartment, slamming the door closed.

God, the day had started off so great. How did it all go so wrong so fast?


	7. Just Give Me a Reason

"One of us hasn't called me yet."

Sam is trying to relax on the couch after a rough day at work, but it's looking like that's not gonna happen.

"But you know what?" Jess continues. "She's so gonna move her date first. She always goes with the flow with stuff like this."

"She didn't sound like she was gonna do that on the phone." Sam argues.

Upon hearing Sam's actually talked to Pam before her, she plants herself right in front of him, body language demanding an answer.

Sam rolls his eyes, "I called Dean, Pam picked up. He's getting us a good deal with the booze, and I need to sign the papers."

Jess immediately objects, "You can't get all buddy buddy with your brother. Not now. Anyway, it's not like we need booze at our wedding right?"

Sam's not hearing any of it, "Dean has always taken care of all our booze needs, and more than that, he's my brother. I'm going."

Jess is too frustrated to make a better argument, so Sam adds what he thinks is the perfect solution, "Why don't we just have a double wedding? Don't have to change your date, and we can still have them there."

Jess scoffs at the very idea, "What are we, you and Dean?"

"It's a double wedding!"

Next day, at Dean and Pamela's apartment

"A double wedding! Fixes all our problems, and twice the booze." Dean smiles, thinking he and Sam have found the perfect solution.

Of course, Dean should've known it wouldn't be that easy, because Pam doesn't waste any time shooting it down, "Yeah, no. Since me and Jess started dating you two, all we've done is everything together. I'd like to have my own day. Just once."

Dean's quick to agree with his fiance, "I know, babe." Turning to Sam, "This have everything you want?"

Sam just throws his hands up, "I don't know. You're the booze expert."

Pam goes on, "It is my dream too. Getting married at the Bowery. I am, if you remember, going without a bonus for several months just to pay for it."

But then, Pam seems to have a change of heart, "I just need time. I'll find another dream. Jess' reasons are way more heartfelt than mine."

Dean, finally, finds something to say, "When it comes to weddings, it's like sports, right? Jess is the referee, yikes. no offense, Sam." Turning that last comment towards Sam, before turning back to Pamela, "But you're more the cheerleader. Even when the team's doing nothing but failing, you're still cheering them on. It's encouraging."

Pam, of course, has to point out the problem with this analogy, "But the referee is the one that decides if there's a game at all!"

Dean points out, "I wouldn't marry a referee. I'd marry me a cheerleader."

There doesn't seem to be anything else to say to that, so Pamela just decides to lay down, to see if she can't wait for the headache that's suddenly developed to go away.

But then, she hears footsteps behind her, and then she hears, "Babe?"

Pamela turns around, not really sure what to expect, not after all that talk about referees and cheerleaders.

"You know it goes both ways, right? You're my cheerleader, but I'm yours too. At least, I want to be. So whether we stick with our date or change it, I'm all on board."

Dean reaches out to hug Pamela, which she reciprocates, and he leads her to the bedroom, where he helps her lie down on the bed, kisses her on the top of her head, and says,

"Sweet dreams."

And that seems to have helped, because that small speech assured her what the original one didn't.

With that, she slowly closes her eyes, a small smile on her face.


	8. Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours

"Oooh, that's a really nice one."

"Jess, just pick one. Any one of them would look good with our wedding."

Jess and Sam are just browsing options for save-the-dates, but already it's proving to be impossible.

Jess informs Sam, "See? This is why I need a maid of honor. You don't care!"

Sam argues, "Hey, you want your maid of honor? All you gotta do is make one little decision. And sooner rather than later, I might add. Our guests need a heads up."

Jess pulls it back around to the task at hand, "Exactly! Which is why we need to have at least some idea of what our save-the-dates are gonna look like."

Sam has to interject here, "You know that it's not that I don't care!" But of course, he just has the worst timing, because right then, his phone goes off.

Jess never misses an opportunity to prove she's right, "Oh yeah? Then get your phone."

Sam knows he really shouldn't, but upon seeing it's Dean, he knows he'll just have to let Jess win the argument. So he answers, stepping away before he responds "Hey, Dean."

There's a pause, "No, not really. Just looking at save-the-dates. We still on for tomorrows joint shower?"

At Pam and Dean's apartment

"Yeah, totally. Any progress with your fiance? Is Jess softening? Even a little?"

"No way, man. Jess would never back down on her dream wedding. But this is starting to get ridiculous. They haven't spoken in what, a week? That could be pretty bad for us, Dean. Why did it have to be the wedding date that broke them apart?"

"I know! Although, I can kind of understand, with Pamela letting me have some say in the event."

"Really? I just want Jess to be happy on the most important day of her life, even if it's the tackiest thing imaginable."

Just then, a door opens, and that lets Dean know that Pamela's home from work.

"Gotta go. She's here. See you tomorrow?"

"All right. See you then."

They hang up, then Dean turns his attention to Pamela. "Hey, Pam. How was work?"

But that was apparently the wrong thing to say, because she responds, "I hate overtime. I particularly hate a bunch of drunk assholes undressing me with their eyes. Like, there are ways to undress a girl without giving her disgusting looks."

But she cheers up slightly when Pamela informs him, "I'm gonna call Jess."

Dean's face lights up hearing that, "Really?"

Pam nods, "Yeah, Ash and Jo are gonna be throwing that joint shower for us, so it would be good to put it all behind us, you know?"

Dean asks, because he feels like he has to, "You sure?"

Pam is firm, "Yeah."

Dean informs her, trying to be helpful, "You should give her a ring. They're out doing the save-the-dates."

This completely catches Pam off guard, "What?"

Dean unfortunately, doesn't understand the implications of what he just said, "You should call her."

Pamela has no problem informing Dean the problems with looking at save-the-dates. "You realize you have to know your official wedding date to put on save-the-dates."

That's when it finally hits Dean. "Oh."

"We agreed to wait, and she just-" She grunts in frustration. "I seriously can't believe she's assuming I'm gonna cave first."

Dean has to point out here, "Really? You're surprised? It's Jess. With weddings, Jess can only think about one person."

Pamela shakes her head, declaring, "No. Nuh uh. Not this time. It's time for people to think about me. I'm not traditional, but I'm still a bride!"

She storms off to the table, where their laptop is, sits down in front of it, pulls it open, drafts a mass email, and begins typing.

Dean for his part, tries to help her calm down a little, "Listen, why not sleep on this, huh? Wait for this to blow over."

Pamela doesn't listen, continuing to type as she reads the email out loud,

"Subject: Emergency. This is not spam." She clicks to the email body, "I'm getting married June 7th."

Dean still attempts to remedy some part of this, "Ease up on the keys. Don't want to send people a bunch of gibberish."

"The Bowery, Spring Hill Kansas. Be there. XOXOXOXO. Pamela." She clicks on her contacts, "Address book. Select all." She makes one small change, "Oops. Sorry Jess. And send." with one final click, the save-the-dates for Pamela and Dean's wedding have been sent.

With that out of the way, now Pamela can take a chance to actually breathe.

Dean asks, carefully, "So it's official? We're getting married on June 7th?"

Pamela is still feeling adrenaline withdrawals from what she just did, that she has to take a moment before answering, nodding, "Yeah. I guess we are."

With that, her and Dean settle onto the couch to watch old reruns. Wedding date, check.


	9. Song of Song of Songs

Jess, oblivious to what Pamela has done, is all smiles and well wishes at the joint shower. So she's not surprised when the people throwing their shower come up to her to tell her about what their stance on the situation for them is.

"We seriously hope you appreciate the positions me, Ash, and the rest of us are in."

Ash chimes in, "We are absolutely not taking sides."

Jess is quick to assure them both, "Relax. No plans are being made until we figure out this whole date mishap."

Naturally, Ash and Jo are impressed, "Wow. You're taking this way better than we thought."

Jess has to ask, "How else am I gonna be?"

That's when Jo makes the mistake of telling Jess, "Personally though, I thought Pamela's save the date emails were just borderline tacky. I mean, come on! June 7th at the Bowery, XOXO? I get she's not exactly big on tradition, but at least have some class!"

Ash offers, "I thought it was cool."

Jess smacks his shoulder, "You would, Mr. RSVP."

But Jess isn't listening anymore. She's looking over at Pamela, laughing, showing off her ring, like there's not a care in the world.

And finally, she can't stay quiet anymore. Not about this.

"Pam?"

That one word is enough to make Pamela turn her head towards Jess, head held high, ready for battle.

"You sent out your save-the-dates?" Jess asks, flabbergasted.

Pamela doesn't even hesitate to confirm, "Yeah, actually. I did."

Jess doesn't even know what to say to that, "Uh."

Pamela takes advantage of the situation and asks, "Surprised?", with a look that dares Jess to say otherwise.

Finally, Jess finds her voice, so she tries to make sure she has the story straight, "So one of us... isn't moving her date after all?"

Pamela, however, decides to go on the offensive, "Wow. Un-freaking-believable. All this time, and you still find ways to surprise me, Jess. You seriously do. Bravo." She mock claps, slowly.

"You've never stopped to ask me if I might want something different. You just figure you know what's right, and if I still say no, who are you to not take advantage? 'Pam, change your dress. Pam, take the later date." Well, Pamela's pretty goddamn tired of it."

Jess, naturally, has no idea where all this is coming from, let alone that's how Pam actually feels, "Whoa whoa whoa."

But Pam's not even close to finished, "And don't think I didn't notice how you almost had a heart attack when I had the nerve to get engaged before you."

Finally, Jess knows something Pam doesn't, "First off, Sam bought that ring shortly after Thanksgiving. Technically, I got engaged first."

Pamela is not impressed, turning to walk away, "Now that's just completely and utterly pathetic."

Jess goes on, getting bolder, "Second, you've always let people dictate what you should do when it comes to things you don't really care about. It's like you don't even want to get married!"

There's a stunned silence, before Jess says quietly, "Oh right. You don't, do you?"

Pam fires back, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, "Wow. Don't let anyone accuse you of being soft, Jess. You just pounced on that first available date Jack mentioned, and never stopped to wonder if I wanted it more."

Finally, Jess is hurt enough to where she doesn't even care how bad it stings when she says, "At least I'm not so desperate to make it work, that I said yes without actually considering if it's what I really want."

That hurts more than anything else, and everyone there knows it.

Jess goes on, "Pamela, you're desperate."

Pamela has to clarify, she has to, "Are you saying I'm desperate for Dean to not leave me?"

Jess throws in another zinger, "Actually, I wasn't even thinking about Dean. That was all you."

In a last move of desperation, Pamela stomps towards Jess, "Move your date, Jess."

Jess calmly fires back, "You move your date, Pam."

They stare at each other for a good while, before Pamela finally cracks, "It's over. I'm getting married at the Bowery. You're finished." and starts to walk out.

But then she hears, "Your wedding better watch it."

That's enough to where she turns back around and demands, "What did you say?"

Jess repeats, "I said your wedding better watch it. If I were your wedding, I'd be shaking in my tacky boots."

Pamela decides to hit a nerve of her own, "Why don't you save your threats for Sam? Isn't that how you got him to propose in the first place?"

Then it's a shouting match, with Jess making the first move,

"Your wedding can go to hell!"

"My wedding can go to hell?"

"I said your wedding can go to hell!"

"Your wedding can g-" but Pamela has to stop herself, cause copying Jess is pathetic, and she knows it. "Uh, yours can…" and that's just the cherry on top here, unable to think of something, anything to knock Jess down a peg.

But it's too late, Jess is already picking up her purse and walking away, thinking she won the battle, "Pathetic."

But then, it's Pamela's turn to call to Jess from behind, "Hey Jess?"

Jess turns around, cause really, what could Pamela possibly say?

"Your wedding will have everyone staring."

Jess hints at a smile. Was this Pamela's way of apologizing?

"Just like your proposal."

And that was the final straw. As of now, neither one of their weddings are safe.

"Game on, Pamela. Game. On."


	10. Friends in Low Places

(https/66.media./296091b903fc3d515f027209f82cc334/tumblr_pma4bbCMhB1s3mwew_1280.pnj)

Pamela hands the man at the Bowery her check for the space, in the room right next to the bar, confirming

"5:00, Friday, June 7th. Done." and shaking the man's hand.

Elsewhere, Jess is doing the same thing in the garden area, but instead, she whips out her card, also confirming, "Done."

(https/66.media./85395217ef90508ce6b450bcd2e9a853/tumblr_pma4feAT2x1s3mwew_1280.pnj)

Jack turns to Jess as the man walks away, "Now we need to find you another maid of honor. And quickly, because you're gonna be spending more time with her than the groom."

Jess informs Jack of the problem with that, "My friends have already told me they're not taking sides."

Jack informs her, "I never said it had to be a friend."

And so goes the painful process of finding a new maid of honor, the one thing both brides thought was a sure thing before this whole mess happened.

The conversations with the various candidates range from,

"Brady talked so highly about you all the time! Of course you were my first choice for maid of honor!",

to, "We always have a blast whenever we happen to see each other at a concert! Who else would I pick for maid of honor?"

But both brides are falling short on their luck in this department, so finally, they decide to make do with what's in front of them.

Jess calls, "Kevin?" and one of her interns turns towards her. "Yes?"

"Got a new project for you. As of now, you're my Intern of Honor."

Kevin's quick to ask, "Any exciting benefits?"

Jess is already moving on, now that she's got that issue out of the way, "No, it's just an honor. Be honored."

Unfortunately, Pamela isn't faring any better either, and that leads her to have a very painful conversation with the only woman in the immediate area who just might actually be able to show up as her maid of honor. Her ex sister-in-law.

Her phone rings for a few minutes or so, until finally, she picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Camille. Cam. Listen, I know we're not exactly on the best terms."

"Oh, we're not? Then how come I'm always helping you out with Jesse?"

"You've never helped me with-" But stops herself, cause she needs to get this locked down. "Nevermind. How would you feel about being my maid of honor?"

"Do I get to look hotter than you? I mean I'm not ugly or nothing, but you tend to draw the eye away from me whenever we're in the same room."

Pamela sucks in a breath, "Absolutely." but tries to reign some control back in, "I mean I might try to help…"

"Thing is, I'm seriously lonely. And then there's your upcoming nuptials with a guy that isn't Jesse…"

Again, Pamela swallows her pride, "Well what do you think the bride is for? To get the maid of honor through this tough time. Seriously. I'd be honored to have you as my Maid of honor."

Later, trying to book the music

Camille, or Cam as she's called, is sipping the beers on tap, suddenly lets out a less than eloquent belch, and calls out to Jack and Pamela, a few feet away.

"Hey, have you heard of an ale called Uncle Jesse's? It's one of those beers that makes you feel like you could drink it…" she pauses, to emphasize the last word, "Forever."

Pam just does her best to ignore Cam, focusing on what Jack is trying to tell her,

"Now your music is still pending, but unfortunately, the Recliners are no longer available on that date."

Pamela is pissed, "What? But they're the only cover band in the area that does classic rock. I made a deal!"

Jack continues, "Unfortunately, one of my other brides outbid you. And confidentiality does state that I can't tell you who she is."

"That cunt!" Comes the shout from the bar.

This prompts both Jack and Pamela to look at Cam, so she tries to cover, "No, not either of you. Someone else."

Jack leaves the room, leaving Pamela and Cam to talk amongst themselves.

Pamela feels the need to ask, "You don't think that Jess-"

Cam's already nodding, "Yeah, I do."

Despite the spat she and Jess are in, she just can't see Jess crossing that line. "No, no. She wouldn't do that. She knows how much it means to me and Dean. She doesn't even like classic rock. And it's too petty."

Cam asks, "Too on the nose?"

It's quiet for a moment, but then, Cam suddenly gets an idea, "Wait a minute. Didn't you tell me she's wearing a Vera Wang?"

Pam's not sure what she's getting at, so she answers truthfully, "Yes..."

"Don't those dresses run really tight? And isn't she a big stress eater when it comes to important events?"

Pam immediately denies it, "No, no. She's just…" then admits, "Little bit."

But finally, she understands where Camille is going with this. Maybe she needs to put in a few requests from Jess' old buddies, Harry David.


	11. Cut the Cake

"Oh. My. God. I am in heaven."

Might seem silly to say, but if she were to die right now, Jess can honestly say she'd die a happy woman. Who knew cake tasting at Jack St. Kline's would be so much fun?

"Is that like malt?" She asks as she takes another bite of the cake sample, and nods, "Yeah, it is malt. Like a nice little hint on the tongue."

She inhales deeply, to let the flavor really sink in, before asking Jack, "Has Pamela chosen her cake yet?"

Jack has grown very tired of Jess trying to get details from him about Pamela Barnes' wedding. "Let's stick to our own wedding, shall we?" He sets down the paperwork for a florist in Spring Hill. "Now, as for your flowers, Wild Hill Flowers has put in a generous bid."

But Jess can't let the cake issue go. This wedding has to be perfect, "No, it's just we can't have the same cake. That's all I'm wondering. And my cake absolutely has to be the seven tier cake, covered in buttercream and drowning in exquisite piping work."

(https/assets./styles/wmax-350/d23/msw_fall_06_piped_7tier/msw_fall_06_piped_7tier_xl.jpg?itok=aL0ZalhU)

At this, Jack feels safe enough admitting what Pamela is planning, "Well, no worries there. Pamela isn't having a cake at all. Apparently the groom has elected to have wedding pies instead of cake. And she's always saying how great it is that she has a fiance that's so willing to make it himself instead of wasting money on the perfect cake." Upon realizing he might've admitted too much, he excuses himself, "I'm gonna go see what ice sculptors we have available."

(https/3.bp./-I2C22x_nq8k/U0tKIhDkTpI/AAAAAAAADm8/V0BtEmluQbE/s1600/IMG_2232.JPG)

Once Jack's out of the room, Jess turns towards Kevin, "Oh my God. That had to have been a dig at me."

Jess stands up, Kevin following her. "Pamela thinks my wedding is perfect? In all our years, I never thought she was actually jealous of my wedding, but shows how much I know."

Kevin tries to get a word in, "Well from what you've told me, that's not the impression that I got from he-"

Jess walks around the set up tables, sniffing the petit fours, "Jack's falling for it hard. He likes Pam more. Everyone likes her cause she's so easygoing. Why don't people call me easygoing?"

Kevin quips, "Well, since people have known your plans forever, an easygoing bride is probably a breath of fresh air."

Jess rolls her eyes at her earlier worry, scoffing, "And I seriously thought she'd go classy with her wedding cake." Jess keeps moving, grabbing one of the wrapped sweets, taking a bite before offering her final thought on the matter, "Could be a pack of gas station doughnuts and some nutter butters for all I care."

Kevin tries to discreetly grab the sweet from Jess, but she moves it out of his reach.

But then, she sees the shelves of binders, pointing at them, "Hang on. What are those?"

A closer inspection reveals one of them has Pam's name on them. That's when Jess realizes she just might have the upper hand. She now has an inside look at what Pam has planned for her wedding.

Pamela Barnes, be prepared to make an orderly exit from nuptial bliss.


	12. Death by Chocolate

"She can't be serious. Dance lessons? Damn, just when I thought her wedding was gonna be all about the groom. It's probably gonna be good."

Jess is laying down in the on-call room, simultaneously looking at Pamela's file and looking at colors.

"Let me see the Eco green again."

Kevin replaces the color swatch with the requested one.

"Lime."

The swatch is replaced again.

"Eco."

Switch.

"Isn't there something in between?"

Kevin looks at both color swatches side-by-side, "Sort of like an Eco lime."

"Photo montage? Really? Who's idea was that? Seriously. Neither one of them like talking about their history, so literally anything could show up in there."

Just then, there's a knock on the door. Kevin goes to answer it, and it's another nurse on duty.

"Can't you see I'm trying to rest up?"

"There's a delivery for you at the nurse's station."

At that, Jess gets up, and upon seeing Harry and David's signature truffle box, she exclaims,

"That's chocolate. I'll be taking that." Opening the card, she reads, "'Jess, you are worth more than this entire box.' Aw, isn't Sam the sweetest?"

She walks back to the on-call room, opening the box and stuffing a truffle in her mouth. "I'll just have one." She promises, grabbing one more before handing over the rest of the box to Kevin.

"Just one."

Outside the hospital

Upon seeing the delivery guy walk out of the hospital, Pamela walks up to him and asks,

"Was she there?"

After the guy confirms, she asks, "And there's no way to get them back?"

The guy shakes his head, "No way, lady. She was practically stuffing them in the mouth by the handful." he holds out his hand, "54.99."

Pam nods, reaching for her wallet, "Right. Of course. That's the agreed price." She pulls out a few 20s, and hands them to the guy, but he doesn't move, asking, "Tip?"

Pam nods, handing over a 5 dollar bill, "Would've thought the price was enough, but you know what? I'll give you the tip anyway."

With that, the delivery guy leaves, and Pamela decides to do the same, before she's spotted.

Back in the on-call room

"You know, if you really want to mess with Pamela and Dean's first dance?" Kevin inquires.

"Mhm?" Jess asks, intrigued.

"There are ways."

Jess stuffs the other truffle into her mouth, telling Kevin, "Tell me more."

As she listens, she has to hand it to Kevin. He may be just an intern, but when it comes to messing with people, he's got a few tricks up his sleeve.

Pamela Barnes, you aren't gonna know what hit you.


	13. Pour Some Sugar on Me

"I don't know, babe. Dance lessons? We know how to dance. It's like whenever we go to a concert, right?" Dean asks, warming up on the barre.

Pamela responds, warming up next to him, "No, it's a waltz. And don't you play dumb with me, Dean Winchester. You've seen a waltz before. Anytime one of Sam and Jess' chick flicks has a wedding, you can bet their dance was a waltz."

Dean rolls his eyes good-naturedly, "Oh, of course. Why wouldn't I be jumping for joy at copying a chick flick?"

But then, the door opens, and their conversation halts.

Whatever they were picturing for their dance teacher, it wasn't the woman that walked in.

"Dancing isn't just about movements. It's about communication. I am Candy. Sweet, and sinful. Come come." She gestures to the center of the room. "Let's see how well the bride communicates with the groom."

What follows is one of the most uncomfortable dance sessions of either one of their lives.

Candy proceeds to instruct Pamela to grind on Dean's crotch, both facing away and towards Dean, and with the added bonus of Dean getting a hard on doesn't help matters.

Once the grinding session finishes, Pamela proceeds to learn how to swing herself around Dean's body, as well as a makeshift pole, and by then, the session ends.

"Maybe Jack shouldn't be recommending Candy the stripper so much." Pamela says afterwards, lying down.

"Oh I don't know. I kinda liked it." Dean says, trying to make light of the situation.

Pam lightly slaps Dean, "I did all the work. Of course you liked it."

"Oh, good. You're all warmed up." Comes a new voice. When the bride and groom look, they see the instructor they were originally expecting.

"I got your voicemail saying you wanted to push your session from 1 to 4. How long have you just been lying here?"

And that's when it suddenly clicks for Pamela what happened. "Oh my God."

Dean has to ask, still slow on the uptake, "What?"

"Jess." Is all Pam says, and then, turning towards the instructor, "Give us a moment."

Afterwards, walking out

Dean, naturally, is a little upset, "Is she insane? It's official. Jess is a bridezilla. Not that neither of us didn't see this coming."

Pamela agrees, "I know. And messing with the one dance where we're actually trying to be classy? I am not gonna let her get away with that."

Dean's still thinking about Jess, "Honestly, I'm more worried about Sam. How is he just taking all this craziness in stride?"

Pamela is surprised to hear Dean talking about his future sister in law like this, "What?"

Dean tries to defend himself, "I'm just saying. Normally Jess is pretty level headed, and now that she's getting married, it like all that has been put on the back burner."

Pamela surprises herself by defends Jess, "Well of course. Her wedding has been a long time coming. She's always known what she wants, and she usually gets it."

Dean's quick to agree, "Right. Well, let's just hope once she gets it, she calms down some."

With that, they make their way back to the apartment, to get ready for work.


	14. Baby Got Back

Now's where things get more serious. It's the final month before the big day, which is the ultimate test for if a couple will make it, or crack under the pressure. All the excitement has worn off, and it finally starts to hit them; their day is almost here.

With some couples, it's the kiss of death. It's when the bride or groom starts having second thoughts, and begin to wonder if all the wedding hoopla is really worth all the trouble.

But with others, the incredibly lucky ones, it brings them closer than ever. No matter how crazy it gets, they both know without a doubt, that the wedding is worth it.

But even the luckiest bride ever needs something to help her calm down.

As luck would have it, another treat, courtesy of Harry David, arrives for Jess right as she gets to the nurse's station for her shift.

Jess grabs it straight away, telling Kevin, "Ooh, a cheesecake factory party wheel. Is Sam a keeper or what?"

Kevin tries to caution her, "Just be careful. Vera Wang is quite stern about her brides."

But Jess is already moving back to Pamela and Dean's photo montage, "It's even worse than I thought. Not just photos, full on videos of them out doing stuff. Wonder if she'll remember that I'm in almost all of them."

Kevin hands her an envelope, "This came for you."

Jess is temporarily distracted by the cheesecake wheel, "Can't wait to shove these babies in my mouth."

Kevin looks down at the charts, "Mr. Simmons still needs a checkup."

Jess is opening the envelope, to discover it's a newspaper. One she recognizes. "Stanford Daily? That's my old college newspaper."

Kevin tries to steer her towards the patient, "Should I tell another doctor to check up on him?"

But Jess isn't thinking about Mr. Simmons or any other patient as she gasps. "Looks like someone told them about my engagement! Must be exciting, seeing a success story in the where are they now section."

But her happiness is cut short when she sees what's used as her picture, as well as who's pictured directly next to her.

"What. The. Hell." is all she says, seething.

"That can't be you. Can it?" Kevin treads carefully, looking at a picture of Jess taken on one of her worst days as an intern, sweaty and scrubs covered in who knows what. "But Pamela, wow. She looks amazing."

At the dirty look from Jess, Kevin covers, "You know. For someone hell bent on ruining your wedding."

Jess just rolls,her eyes, stuffing a big bite of cheesecake into her mouth. "Pathetic. She wants a fight? I'll give her a fight."

Kevin encourages her, "You can fight. I've seen you do it."

"I went to med school, people."

Jess starts dialing, punching in the number for one of their mutual friends.

Later, during lunch.

Jess is sitting across from their friend Jo, who's going on and on about the cut-off age.

"I'm starting to think that 30 is the cutoff." Jo says now.

Jess says nothing, other than, "Mmm."

Jo keeps going, "Because it's the last time men want to date women their age. A 30-year-old guy will date a 30-year-old girl. But a 35-year-old guy wants someone 30. A 40-year-old guy wants someone 30, too, or 28."

Jess nods along, "Mm-hmm."

Jo finishes by saying, "It just sucks."

Jess finally sees her opening, "I know, hon. But you know what I'm wondering? What's the real reason Pamela doesn't want to move her wedding date?"

Jo looks confused, not quite getting it, so Jess gives her a little nudge.

"Think about it." She says, making a round gesture in front of her.

That's when it finally clicks. "Oh my God. She's pregnant? Pamela's pregnant!"

Later, for a size check.

"Oh no. Oh no!" Jess wails, at the discovery she can't close up her dress.

Jess hears footsteps approaching the door, then Sam's voice, "Jess?"

At hearing more groaning, Sam begs, knocking on the door and trying the knob, "Jess what's going on? Let me in."

But Jess, ever the traditional bride, opens the door with herself hidden, so as not to show Sam the dress before the big day.

"I've gained weight! And as you know with me, I gain even a little, I actually gain a lot!" Jess exclaims, slamming the door shut and going to put the dress away, while wailing,

"My dress doesn't fit! And if I don't look perfect on my special day, my wedding is gonna be an embarrassment to my family, your family, and the entire history of the Bowery!"

When Sam finally responds, it's as sweet as can be, "Well, first, Jess, it's our wedding. And second, so what if you can't fit into your dress? Just let it out!"

But Jess can't truly appreciate it, because she's too busy getting a bathrobe on, shouting, "I am not walking down the aisle in an altered wedding dress by Vera Wang! Don't you men know anything?"

This time when Sam says something, he's all about trying to help her calm down, "I'm sorry, Jess. It's not really that big a deal. Honest. What-What can I do to help?"

When the door finally opens, Jess says, "More like what you can stop doing. This is all your fault, you know." She moves to their bed, plopping down. "I mean, don't get me wrong, every one of those treats were delicious, but i-."

But this is where Sam has to cut her off, "Whoa whoa. What treats?" he asks, utterly confused.

Jess, also confused, reminds him, "You know the treats. Harry and David's Deluxe signature chocolate truffles."

At Sam's blank stare, Jess clarifies, "The truffle box."

Jess is starting to smell a rat, so she asks, "The cheesecake factory party wheel?"

At another blank stare, she goes for one last one,

"International Pizza Factory?"

Finally, Sam finds his voice, "The wh- Jess, honey, none of that came from me."

And that's when Jess finally gets what's been going on. "Oh my God, Pamela!"

At Sam's stunned look, she goes on, "She's fattening me up so I can't fit into my dress, knowing I can't resist junk food under stress! What the hell is that?" She gets up, going to the fridge for a celery stick.

When she turns back around, celery stick in hand, she sees Sam still in the bedroom doorway, question in his eyes asks, "The International Pizza Factory? You mean you've been eating pizzas from all over the world?"

Jess just takes a bite of her celery, and says nothing. Looks like it's time to step up her game.


	15. Rain on Your Parade

Finally, it's do or die time. The final week before the wedding. During this time, the brides need to make absolutely sure that they look perfect. Hair, nails, skin, you name it. And even if you aren't, you'd better make sure it's all cleared up before the big day.

Jess goes incognito into the beauty spa where Pamela's oil massage is scheduled, and goes straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me." She inquires, dropping her voice, "But I was here a while ago, and I left something here, and it's really impor-"

"Just go already." The receptionist says, not even looking up.

Elsewhere, Pamela's wrapped in a towel, ready for complete relaxation.

"Hi, Ms. Barnes. Apricot kernel for you today? That's the one I've got set up for you." the attendant asks.

Pamela responds, "Yes, but just a pre-wedding shine."

The attendant replies, "Sure thing."

Pamela says, "Okay, thanks." And goes into the room to wait.

When no one is looking, Jess replaces the oil with another one, one she's knows will have the opposite effect of Apricot kernel.

Later

"Oh my God. What the hell happened to you?" Leave it to Camille to overreact to an oil massage gone terribly wrong. "You look like you came down with leprosy. Will it fade?"

Pamela sits down on the living room couch, exhausted from everything she's tried to get the redness to go down.

"Sort of. This is after three oatmeal baths." She can still feel the rash all over her back, and it's terrible. "But is it really that bad? Dean said it would probably clear up sooner than we think."

Camille, ever the helpful one, points out, "Oh, hon, Don is your fiance. He probably said your makeup was on point too."

Pamela just looks at Camille in silence, unable to find a response for that.

Later, at the hair salon

Pamela sneaks in, also incognito, which isn't easy, not with her rash still present, briefly she can overhear Jess talking to the stylist.

"Jesus. This wedding stuff is nothing like I thought it would be." Jess says, to which the stylist just replies, "For sure, honey."

"I'm surprised that I haven't been fired, or demoted from nurse the way I've been carrying on.

The stylist comments, "I feel that."

Jess keeps her story going, "You should've heard me on the phone, the way I was yelling at the florist for screwing up my flowers."

The stylist is sympathetic, "Oh God, honey, no."

Jess takes a bite of a sandwich she brought with her. "You can't even imagine. It's like just when things were going right, they all go wrong. It's this, it's that."

"Just keeps snowballing, huh?" The stylist comments.

"Hey, listen. Can you put some more lowlight, especially right," she gestures to the tips of her hair. "Here?"

"Yeah, of course, hun. I'll just be right back. Let me just grab your color."

"Great." Jess replies, "Just some more gold base, you know? Not as much…" she says as the stylist goes to grab the dye.

But what neither Jess nor the stylist knows is that Pamela swapped the dye out with another one. One guaranteed to be much more eye popping.

Unfortunately, it's not until the stylist has already put it in Jess' hair that he realizes his mistake. He lifts one part of the tinfoil, looks at the new color, and goes, "Oh my God."

Jess, completely oblivious, "Oh my God? Is it that good?"

The stylist decides to stay quiet, finishing up the job.

However, there's no hiding it when he finally takes the towel off for Jess to see.

"There's like noth-" but cuts herself off when she sees her moss green hair, gasping at the sight.

The stylist quickly starts apologizing, "I swear I don't know what happened. Unfortunately I need to let it set for a couple days. Maybe I can strip it down to white?"

Jess screams, "My hair's green. GREEN! I have green hair! I'm supposed to be getting married in a week!"

The stylist offers, "Congratulations."

Jess starts tearing up, shoving her face into her hands, "I need to be the perfect bride in a week. A week."

At Dean and Pamela's apartment

Pamela just walks through the door, and the first thing she sees is a baby crib, stuffed with big plush toys.

Confused, she calls, "Dean?"

Dean appears in the doorway, "Um babe? Is there something you forgot to tell me?"

Pamela picks up one of the plush toys, pointing to it as she asks vaguely, "Um?"

"Are we having a kid already?"

Immediately, it clicks, and Pamela throws the toy down on the floor in frustration.

"Apparently we're registered at all the nearby baby stores. Ain't that nice." Dean informs her, showing the registry form.

Pamela pulls out her phone to call Jo, and once she picks up, she says, "Jo? Where are you? I can barely hear anything."

Upon hearing that Jess is throwing her own bachelorette party, she decides to do some damage control.

Maybe Jess' "dance lessons" will come in handy after all.


	16. Tambourine

The bachelorette party is already in full swing when Pamela gets there, so she stays discreet by sitting at the bar, waiting for her chance to upstage Jess.

Somewhere above, a DJ announces, "All right, all right. Now a little birdie has just told me that we have a bride-to-be in the house tonight!"

Pamela resentfully looks over at where Jess is sitting with the rest of their friends, pointing her out to the DJ, Jess smiling in a hideous short purple wig and tiara.

The DJ continues, "But she has been a very bad bride. Officer Not-Your-Husband is here to arrest you!"

There's a small show of the stripper pulling Jess up onto the stage, pulling off his stripaway pants and Jess getting "frisked", before there's a loud shout from the bar.

"Hey!" The voice shouts, and the spotlight moves to show it's Pamela, standing on her barstool, "We got two brides in the house tonight!"

Jess has no idea what Pam thinks she's doing, but the DJ is intrigued enough to point her out,

"We have two brides in the house tonight!"

Jess, trying to save face at her own party, makes a point of yelling at Pam, "Pamela, this party is invitation only!"

But Pamela completely ignores this, announcing as she gets closer to the stage, "I'm getting married too, baby!"

That's all the prompting the DJ needs to say, "Well then, I'll invite you right on up there; DJ Impulse invites bride number two up on stage!"

Pamel responds, "Why not?", accepting the hand from the stripper that helps her up.

The DJ eggs her on, "Go on up there, girl! We want to see the way you move!"

Wouldn't you know it, that's when Pamela starts lightly grinding with the cop stripper, encouraged by the cop himself, who's now saying, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Jess has to protest here, "You can't even let me have my own bachelorette party?"

Pamela doesn't let up her dancing as she says, "Much like the way you couldn't let me have The Recliners. That was low, Jess."

Then, Pam turns to the other girls in Jess' party to inform them, "By the way, did you hear? I'm not pregnant, okay?"

The DJ, never one to pass up a way to make a night even more exciting, announces, "I say it's time for a dance-off!"

Pretty soon, everyone else is cheering right along with the DJ, "Dance-off. Dance-off!. Dance-off!. Dance-off!"

Pamela starts things off, moving her arms and legs in away that can only be described as sexy.

Jess attempts to throw in some of her own moves, but all she really does is move her fists up and down, like she's at a lame school dance.

Even the DJ has to try and push her, "Aw, come on, bride number one. I know y'all can do better than that!"

But Pamela steals the show once again by doing sprockets, making them more robotic with each one.

Finally, the DJ decides a little winner-take-all is in order, "Break it down! Now the sexiest bride takes first prize! Let's see it!"

The music changes, and the cop stripper handcuffs them together, taking a step back to let them duke it out.

Jess starts things off with a simple squat down, shaking her butt all the way down and back up.

But Pamela is not interested in letting Jess have the glory, and breaks herself out of her side of the cuffs and sees to it all eyes are on her.

Pamela starts dancing like crazy, even at one point getting down on her knees, like a prowling jaguar.

But she isn't done yet, cause she stands up, braces herself, and makes a run straight for the hanging rope at the end of the stage, stretching her legs and swinging her whole body around, and the crowd goes wild.

The DJ declares the winner, "Bride number two,you are by far the sexiest bride of the night, baby! Give it up for bride number two,y'all!"

But, just so Jess doesn't pletely left out, the DJ tells her, "Sorry, bride number one. Can't win 'em all, girl."

As Pamela walks off, having won, Jess just sits back at her table, as two of their friends join her.

"It's weird, losing." She tells them, downing a shot. "Gotta say I'm not loving it."

The two girls are quick to assure her, "No, but you were both so good." "Yeah, you really got up there, and you tried."

But Jess doesn't want to hear anymore about how good Pamela is, "Forget it. It's my bachelorette party, right?"

The girls are quick to agree, "Yes!"

Jesa downs another shot, and one of the girls says, "Good girl. Here you go.", handing her another shot.

Jeaa is so grateful, she says, "It's like you read my mind." and downs that one too.

Time to enjoy the rest of the party. Pamela who?


	17. Work Hard, Play Hard

It's only because of a car alarm outside that Jess even wakes up the next morning. And when she does, she's still in her bachelorette party outfit, and if she has any hope of making it to work on time, she needs to hustle.

"Oh my God." In a flash, she's out of bed, ripping off her outfit and throwing on dirty scrubs and her lab coat, making a mad dash out of the apartment.

At first, she considers grabbing an Uber, but seeing as the hospitals not too far away, decides to go on foot. Immediately, stumbling over her feet, charts in one hand, phone in the other, she hits Kevin's speed dial.

"Kevin? Kevin! Second I set foot in that hospital, I need coffee, stat."

Jess never stops moving, barking more orders through the phone, "I need three Excedrin. Some water. And splash some Irish cream in there when no one's looking."

Finally, she's at the double doors of the hospital, bursting in and patting the shoulder of a fellow nurse.

"Hey sweetie. Cafeteria lunch on me, alright? You work too hard."

The nurse says, "All right.", but Jess just keeps moving towards the coffee station, still talking to Kevin.

"Kevin? Where are you? You making my coffee?"

Kevin responds, "I hear you coming." sticking his head out, but Jess walks right past him.

"Jess? Green. Hair." Kevin tries to whisper.

"Good. Excedrin." Jess makes a grab for the pills, still walking towards the nurse's station.

Kevin settles for whisper shouting, "You have green hair!"

And that stops Jess dead in her tracks, covering her head, "Oh shit. I completely forgot! My redying was at 7!"

Kevin tries to be assuring, "Nah, it's fine. It'll be- The patient's gonna love it. He could use a laugh."

Jess is already shaking her head, "I got it. It'll be fine."

In the patient's room

"If we could all refer to the charts I have here, I've been able to pinpoint some suggestions as to the illness it might be. Maybe you guys could pass this around."

Jess is talking, saying all the right things, but next to nobody is paying attention, because Jess has her lab coat tied around her head, completely concealing her hair.

One of the doctors intervenes, "W-W-Wait. Okay. I am looking at the chart dated two weeks ago. Where is the latest version?"

Jess is about to lose it, but all she does is stay in autopilot mode, saying, "Could sworn that I updated these. Just a second." going through the papers.

Unfortunately, all that moving around shakes the lab coat loose, so it's now completely covering her face, and in her frustration, Jess throws it completely off, exposing her green hair, yelling, "Goddamn it!"

The main doctor has to point out, "Your hair."

And finally, Jess can't take it anymore, and just goes off, "Yes, my hair. My hair is green! My hair is green, my wedding's in a week, and I'm mentoring my maid of honor. Okay? Or rather Dr. Williams is. And, yes, maybe I misplaced the charts! And, yes, maybe the one friend that I've had there to help me through the worst times of my life, hates me! Hates me!"

Jess collapses in a chair, running a hand through her hair, only to have some strands fall out, "Oh my God." She whispers, fixating on it. "I'm gonna be the Lake Monster!" she shakes her head, "This is not ideal at all."

The patient actually pipes up, "This is who's supposed to be taking care of me?"

"Not anymore. Miss Moore's off this patient. I'm taking over." The doctor assures him.

Jess just has to try and say something, "No, no, please don't do that. I'm gonna get it dyed back."

"Miss Moore." The doctor addresses her, shutting her up. "You can go back to your station now."

There's really nothing left to say to that, so Jess just leaves the room quietly. Nothing left to look forward to now, except maybe a cuddle sesh with Sam. Hopefully he'll be in the mood.


	18. More than Words

"I don't do this. I'm not this girl. I don't screw up, I don't get kicked off a patient. God, I feel so alone, nobody to turn to. At all." Jess says, crying while laying down on her shared bed, back turned towards Sam, who's laying right next to her.

Sam, ever Jess' number one supporter, is right there, rubbing a hand down her back, saying, "Hey, Jess. I'm right here."

But, because he's not completely clueless, Sam tells her, "You miss her. Especially now. She'd come up with something to say that would blow anything I could say out of the water."

This is enough for Jess to admit, "But I can't help but being so mad at her! She went after my hair! The one thing I actually put time and effort into on and off the clock. Friends just don't do that."

Sam tries to make her laugh, even of it might not be possible, "Hey. It's just a dye job. You'll fix it. And you know what? I actually love it. I really do. Goes perfect with our garden theme. You'll be a sexy forest sprite!"

Finally, that does get a small, snot filled laugh out of Jess, and even gets her to turn to look at Sam, who's still trying to do everything he can to cheer her up, despite how crazy she's been acting lately.

"Oh, Sam. If only it was just about the hair. But what if Pam was right all along, huh? It's so exhausting having to have every little thing exactly how I want it. But that's just how I coped when Brady died. I just thought, if I could do what he couldn't, and do everything we said we were gonna do, then it was like he could still live out his dreams with me."

Sam finally has to give Jess a small reality check, "Jess, you know life never goes according to plan. That's why it's called life."

By now, Jess is a lot more calmed down, and she admits, "You're right." Then, cause why not a joke after all this lamenting, "I mean, I was gonna try and make sure this whole thing went according to plan for you, but now that I know it'll never happen…"

But Sam cuts her off right there before she can fall into another downward spiral, "No no no. You don't have to make everything as it should be for me. Last I checked, I just want a bride that just wants a beautiful wedding."

At Jess' surprised look, Sam goes on, "Yeah. All the other ones are arranged. Or at City Hall."

Jess pats his face right here, and right then, she knows she's gonna be okay, green hair and all.

In Dean and Pamela's apartment

Pamela comes out of the bathroom in her bathrobe, and runs into Dean, who's on his way to the kitchen table.

"Hey."

"Hey! Looks like the rash is almost gone."

"Yep. We have like, almost no oats left, but that won't affect our wedding, so oops, sorry Jess." Pam remarks, squirting some calamine lotion onto her fingers and rubbing it onto her arm.

"Man, I wish you could've been there to see it. I so put our messed up lessons to good use. And when I hit that rope, and that spotlight…" But then she trails off when she realizes Dean hasn't responded, other than a, "Mhm.", which tells her he's not really listening.

"And then a dragon showed up and burned the place to the ground." She says as a test, and again, all Dean says is, "Mhm."

That's enough for Pam to realize something's up, so she walks to the kitchen table, which is covered in papers, and Dean's looking over all of them.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Pam asks, trying to be nice.

Dean looks up, "Hm? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Anyway, you were saying? About the party?"

But Pamela can tell Dean's more stressed out about what all these papers mean, and for now, her bachelorette party story can wait.

"No, that can wait. What's going on? You seem really stressed out. Talk to me. We're each other's cheerleaders, remember?"

Seeing how Pam's actually trying to help, Dean takes a deep breath and admits, "It's just... I feel like all this wedding stuff is starting to be too much."

Pam's immediately on the defensive, "Well, what did you expect? This is what planning a wedding is all about! The venue, the food, the booze, all of it."

But Dean surprises her by saying, "I'm not talking about that. Trust me, I was prepared for you to be all in a frenzy over the wedding. What I wasn't prepared for was you wanting me to have so much input."

Pam is shocked, "What?"

Dean's quick to assure her, "Don't get me wrong. I love that you want me to feel like it's my wedding as much as yours, but frankly? I didn't realize how much work it was for one day."

Pam argues, "But I don't think I put too much on your plate."

Again, Dean assures her, "I suppose you didn't, in the grand scheme of things, but what I am taking care of is more than enough. I mean I have to handle the booze for both ours and Sam's wedding, I got the venue emailing me to make sure it looks just right. And then there's the pies instead of the cake that I haven't even started yet."

Pamela now feels a little bit bad for not realizing how much pressure she'd been putting on him, because she was so busy with sabotaging Jess'wedding.

"Oh, babe. I'm sorry. I wish you would've told me sooner. I could've eased up some." Pam sits down across the table from him.

Dean smiles, "Hey, honestly? It's okay. I mean at times it feels like the paperwork is neverending, but then I remember how at the end of all of this, we get to be married. You've supported me ever since I opened Rocky's in the first place. Least I can do is respect your wishes for our wedding."

But Pamela doesn't want that, "No no. Let me help with some of this. Tell you what. Give me some of these papers, so you'll have less to worry about. And have the venue email me too. That way we can agree on how it should look together."

Dean's relieved, but he asks, "Are you sure? Cause I can do all of this myself. I don't want you thinking I'm blaming you."

This time it's Pam's turn to assure Dean, "No. I know you're not. I shouldn't have been so quick to put so much only on your shoulders. It's our wedding, so we should both have equal work. Not some things me, some things you. And after this? We can start baking practice pies."

Dean definitely looks thrilled at that idea, "Deal. Let's get to work, future wife."

Pam replies, "Thought you'd never ask, future husband." and takes the papers offered.

Slowly, they settle into a comfortable routine, bouncing questions off of each other, and Pamela even eventually gets her bachelorette party story in, and as she'd hoped, Dean laughs at all the right places, and gives her a kiss after she talks about swinging on the rope.

Somewhere between then and now, as they start to roll out the dough for their practice pie crusts, Pam realises how easy it was to segue from one to the other.

Maybe there's something to this whole marriage thing after all.


	19. I'm Scared

If this were a movie, this would be the part where we would see a montage of how Pamela and Jess are doing, without the other to lean on, with both their weddings coming ever closer.

There's Pamela, soaking in the bathtub, with brand new oats for her rash.

There's Jess, leaning back at the hair salon, finally getting the green hair dye washed out, not really listening as her stylist talks.

There's Jess again, doing her jogging solo. But maybe it doesn't have to be this way. She spots Pamela up ahead, and tries calling for her, "Pam?"

But what Jess doesn't see is that Pamela has earbuds in, and so can't hear Jess' attempts to call out.

Jess tries to speed up, calling, "Pam!" as she goes. "Pam!"

But when Pamela shows no sign of stopping, or hearing her, Jess stops, unable to not be hurt by the fact that Pam didn't even stop.

There's Pamela, sitting on a bench, dialing the number at the hospital's nurse station, because she can't bear to not talk to Jess.

But instead, Kevin answers, "Hello?"

Pam's slightly disappointed, but she tries to get Jess on the phone anyway, "Hey, Kevin. Is Jess there?"

But what Pamela can't see is that someone was just rushed in on a gurney, and Jess is rushing to get an IV drip going.

"Can you hold on a minute?" Kevin turns her head towards Jess, who is literally holding the IV bag with one hand, and holding the patient's hand with the other, while the doctors were barking orders, all while wheeling the gurney into an empty room.

Kevin turns back to the phone, apologizing, "I'm sorry, Jess is dealing with an ER patient. Can you call back later?"

The answer hurt more than she thought it would, so she just goes, "Fine. That's-yeah. Okay. I get it." and hangs up.

On Kevin's side, he tries to yell for the commotion to dial down, before going back to the phone, "I'm sorry, who is this?"

And finally, at the end of this montage, there's Jess, lying in bed next to Sam, staring at the ceiling because she can't sleep.

After that, it's a few days later, and Jess is just walking down the street, when who should she bump into but Dean Winchester himself?

"Hey, stranger!" Dean calls out to her, which prompts her to look in his direction, and respond, "Hi!" and hug him.

"How are you?" Jess asks, because she can't believe that during this whole thing, she never stopped to wonder how Dean was handling all of this.

"Long time, huh?" Dean inquires, because if he tries, he honestly thinks they haven't said so much as a word to each other since that night of tequila, before Sam had even proposed.

Jess is immediately all apologetic, "Oh, I know. That's completely on me. I've just been so busy, you know?"

Dean just has to tease her here, "Right, busy. And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I'm marrying your archenemy. Scuse me, best friend."

Jess actually looks away at that, but Dean quickly changes the subject, "Hey. I'm going to a fitting for my tux, and I've just decided you're coming with me."

Jess doesn't know how to respond to that, so she just agrees, "Um, okay" and follows him towards the shop.

"Little surprised. Would've thought Ladies Man Dean Winchester would've had at least one tux in his closet."

Inside the store

Dean's just checking himself out in the mirror, when he sees that behind him, Jess is looking away, with a sort of sad smile on her face, so Dean turns around, looking right at her as he asks,

"How are you, Jess?

The sudden question breaks Jess from her distracted mood, so Dean asks again, "Hm? How is Jessica Moore doing, so close to her wedding?"

Jess doesn't want to make Dean's tuxedo fitting all about her, so she shrugs it off with a vague answer, "Um, I'm fine."

But Dean's too smart to fall for that, so he calls her on it, "Fines not really a feeling, is it?"

Jess tries to defend herself, "Fine is so a feeling. People can say, 'I feel fine.'"

Dean just says, "Yeah, sure. People can say that." but just waits for Jess to say how she really feels.

Seeing Dean's not going to let up, she admits, "Okay, it's just-" then sighs, before trying again, "Things have been so crazy with the wedding, and because I'm such a control freak, I've been overseeing every little detail, and…" she trails off, before trying to finish her thought, "I don't know. I knew things weren't ever gonna be how I wanted them to, because Brady isn't here, but I had another idea of how it would be, and it's not like that at all either."

Dean nods his head, figuring as much. "Uh huh."

And then, Jess lets herself cry, "And I really don't know why, or how to fix it."

But then she wipes her face, and assures Dean, "But for the most part, I am definitely fine."

She stands up, reaching for the tie Dean's been attempting to tie around his neck,

"Let's just do away with this altogether. Some people can pull it off, but sadly, Dean Winchester, you are not one of them."

Dean calls her out on such a blatant move, "Yeah okay. Change the subject."

He looks down at his ensemble, "Are you sure? I thought all tuxedos should have some sort of tie. Maybe I'll just do a clip on."

Jess rolls her eyes, "I think the naked look is perfect for you. Don't really need to dress yourself up. Just the typical tuxedo. But you wouldn't be Dean Winchester if you didn't at least make the jacket leather."

(http//wp-content/uploads/2014/07/One-Buttom-Gents-Blazer-front-2-510x652.jpg)

"You sure? Cause I think I might be too picky about what I'm willing to wear."

Jess just shakes her head in mock exasperation, walks over to her purse, but Dean offers,

"Hey. Whaddya say to a night of tequila shots? For old times sake?"

But Jess has had enough for one day, so she just says, "Um, no. I can't. I should get going. But for what it's worth, you're gonna make one stunning groom."

Dean smiles, and says, "Thanks Jess. And you are definitely gonna make one beautiful bride."

Jess looks surprised, and Dean reiterates, "Yeah. After a few months of you dating my brother, I knew 'This is the girl my brother's gonna marry.'"

That seems to be the right thing to say, cause Jess just says, "Thanks. Bye." and leaves.

Later, as she's lying in bed, still unable to sleep, Jess can't stop thinking about how good Dean seemed. Since Jess has been spearheading her own wedding by herself, she would've thought Dean would've been just as stressed as she is, since he has more input.

But Dean looked like he'd been taking it all in stride.

Maybe Sam was right about not needing everything to be perfect all the time.


	20. What a Rush to Be a Bride

Things had gotten so bad between these two brides, one would almost expect it to be raining as the cherry on top.

But on the morning of June 7th, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. An absolutely perfect day for a wedding. Well, two weddings.

Jack St. Kline arrives at the venue, ready to begin what would come to be a very exciting day.

"T-minus three hours, everyone. Remember your stations, be ready for anything, and we might just get through today without a scratch."

Jack orders, heading straight inside.

Once he's in, everyone starts crowding him, and Jack doesn't miss a beat.

"Carnations for Barnes, wisteria for Moore."

Jack turns to one of his workers, "Has the justice of the peace for Barnes reported for duty?" and the worker immediately replies, "Yes."

Jack turns to another worker, "Linens for Moore?" and that worker as well answers, "Yes." "Excellent."

As Jack continues walking, one coordinator keeps the flow moving, "Let's put a little bit more pep in the step, people. We're not in rehearsal mode anymore!"

_In Jessica's bride room_

Kevin does a quick survey of Jess' hair with the veil on, and enthusiastically reports, "Amazing. Can't even see the green."

(Veil: https/img./product/b3c658cacb4f2854ca90322d411300b8/chic-beautiful-2017-1-5-m-white-lace-tulle-appliques-outdoor-garden-wedding-veils-560x560.jpg) (Dress: https/cdn-img./sites/default/files/styles/684xflex/public/images/2013/WRN/062513-vera-wang-bridal-12-350_0.jpg?itok=sLrbSjq2)

There's a knock on the door then, and Jack steps into the room, taking one look at Jess and saying,

"Amazing. Jess, you really are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

Touched, Jess responds, "Oh, thank you."

Just then, Jack's beeper goes off, and he excuses himself, "Scuse me, ladies."

That leaves everyone in an awkward silence, prompting Kevin to say, "He's so weird."

_Elsewhere, in Pam's bride room_

Pam can't stop fidgeting in front of the mirror, "God. I'm a nervous wreck, and I don't know why."

From behind her, on the couch, Camille asks, "Does that veil go with that dress?"

(https/ae01./kf/HTB1sF7xIVXXXXXJXFXXq6xXFXXXt/Free-shipping-black-veil-for-Halloween-Party-black-wedding-veil-in-stock-accessory-cheap-tulle-wedding.jpg)

An exasperated Pamela responds, "Yes. Why?"

Camille immediately tries to cover, "Oh no. It looks fine. But honestly, the pressure that's put on brides after they've been married before is ridiculous. You don't have to try so hard this time around, okay?" she chuckles to herself, before continuing, "And if you really want my opinion-."

But Pamela cuts her off before she can finish, "You know what, Camille? No. I don't want your opinion."

Camille is completely confused, asking, "What?"

"I have been beating myself up over this long enough, and I'm gonna tell you what I should've told myself a long time ago. I am marrying the love of my life. No, it's not Jesse, and will never be Jesse again. This wedding is about me and Dean, alright? And if you have a problem with that, you're more than welcome to leave. But if any part of you still cares about me, you'll stay and do your job: smiling, and talking about my unique bridal look, and most importantly, not bringing up my ex husband every chance you get. All right, Camille? Can you do that?"

Whether it's because Pam's speech stunned her or because maybe she does still care about Pamela, Camille only says, "I'd like that."

Satisfied she got her point across, Pamela only says, "Then we're good."

_Outside_

Jack is snapping at two of his workers, "No, no no! Pianist is Barnes, string quartet is Moore. How many times do I have to tell you people?"

Meanwhile, the guests are starting to file in, some going to Pamela's black and white wedding, others marching outside to Jessica's garden themed wedding.

John Winchester walks up to outside Jess' bride room, and Kevin immediately greets him, "Mr. Winchester! How are you?"

John chuckles and replies, "I'm good. How are you?"

Kevin answers honestly, "Big day, ain't it?"

John nods, "Yes it is. Already snuck a peek at Pamela before heading over here. My Dean's a lucky man."

Kevin tells him, "I'm sure she's beautiful."

John asks him, "Can I come in? I wanted to talk to Jessica about something. Not the fight, something else."

Kevin steps out of the way, and John opens the door to walk over to where Jess is chattering away with her bridesmaids.

"Jess?"

Jess would know that voice anywhere. "Mr. Winchester! Hi!" she exclaims, going to hug her future father-in-law.

John gets a good look at her before saying, "Wow, Jess. Brady would be so proud."

Jess almost tears up before answering, "Thank you."

"I just wanted to pass on a blessing on behalf of not just me and Mary, but from...from a dear friend who would've given anything to be here today."

John nearly cries himself, but manages to shake it off, says, "Good luck, Jessie." and gives her a kiss on the cheek before walking back out.

"Such a good guy." Kevin comments.

"Yeah, he is. Can see why Pam gets along with him so well."

Kevin moves to where the mini bar is, holding up four mini bottles of alcohol.

"So according to Mr. St. Kline, you're allowed one weak nip before the wedding, just to calm the nerves."

Jess looks over the choices as Kevin names them off,

"We got Scotch." "Scotch is good." "Also got vodka, tequila…" Kevin takes a closer look at the last.one, "Wow. Even got an ale here. Who knew?"

"Ale, ale...Ale!" Jess shouts, realizing something she needs to fix, and fast, running to her purse.

"Kevin. Ale."

Kevin doesn't really understand what Jess is doing, can only comment, "I've never seen you drink one drop of ale in your life."

Jess is shaking her head, "No, no, Kevin. I need you to listen to me."

"Do you even know what an ale is?" Kevin asks.

Jess shoves a disc into Kevin's hands, "You need to take this to Jack, and tell him I switched the DVDs. He needs to make sure this plays when Pamela walks down the aisle!"

Kevin shakes his head, exasperated, "I thought we were done with this."

Jess assures him hurriedly, "We are! But not if you don't go take care of this right now!" and quickly shoves Kevin out of the room.

Jess leans against the door, relieved that she was able to fix it in time.

But what she doesn't see is when Kevin walks past a basket of flowers, he dumps the disc into it. "You'll thank me for this one day."

_Back in Pam's bride room_

A knock on the door alerts Camille to get up, "I'll get it."

Pam smiles, "That's very helpful, Cam."

Upon opening the door, Camille exclaims, "Oh, it's your future brother-in-law!"

Pam is a little surprised, but nonetheless happy to see Sam Winchester come to wish her well on her wedding day.

Camille escorts him inside, "Come on in. Isn't her bridal look so her?"

Sam smiles, agreeing, "Yes, it absolutely is."

Pamela doesn't hesitate to reach for a hug, "Oh, wow, Sam."

Sam gets a really good look at Pamela's entire ensemble, "Is that the dress I keep hearing about from my brother?"

(https/i./736x/d9/66/f6/d966f6f4b1e7aaa0b04a3bf5416ddc09--black-wedding-dresses-black-weddings.jpg)

Pam smiles, and nods. Sam chuckles at how good Pamela looks in it.

"You really think Dean will love that I went with it?"

Sam can't believe Pamela's even asking this, "He'll love it if you love it. Pam, you could seriously say you wanted to get married in jeans and a t-shirt and he wouldn't care. He knows it's your day."

And that really seems to settle any remaining doubts she has about marrying Dean. They're a team, and teams have each other's backs. Regardless.

Sam pulls something out of his tux's pocket, "I've been waiting for a long time to give this back to my brother, and I feel it's only right that you're wearing it."

Pam is excited, "Sam, what is it?"

Sam unwraps it, and Pam can't believe what she sees. It's the necklace Sam gave to Dean when they were kids. The one Dean always said he'd regretted throwing away, during one of their big fights when Dean really wanted to hurt Sam.

(http//images/9/95/Amulet401.jpg)

"You've kept it? All this time?"

Sam nods. "It can be your something borrowed, and old." and reaches up to hang it around Pamela's neck.

She looks down at the necklace, and suddenly, she really needs to go see Jess.

"Sam, I gotta go see her."

Sam smiles knowingly, "I'm sure she feels the same way."

But then, Camille gets the door, and this time, it's Jack, "Oh, it's Jack!"

Jack informs Pamela, while Sam discreetly leaves to get back to his own wedding, "Time to go. We're on in two."

But Pamela can't go yet. She can't do this without at least seeing Jess before getting married. "Jack, can I please just run down the hallway for a minute or two."

But there no time for sentimentality, not with two weddings about to begin, so Jack tells her, "Pamela, you are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. Let's go."

And just like that, Pamela's ushered out of the room. Like it or not, it's do or die time.


	21. Dream

And so it was that Pamela and Jess were escorted to their sides of the weddings. They smile, they walk with an elegance that could only be described as bridal.

And yet, there's something missing. Out of the corner of her eye, Pamela sees a flash of white. When she turns to see, she realizes it's Jess. And she looks just as beautiful as the first time she tried on that stunning Vera Wang dress.

(https/cdn-img./sites/default/files/styles/684xflex/public/images/2013/WRN/062513-vera-wang-bridal-12-350_0.jpg?itok=sLrbSjq2)

And then, Jess turns to look at her, and there's a genuine smile on her face.

Jess just shrugs at her, smiling, like she's saying, "Crazy how we ended up here, huh?"

Pamela gives a small laugh, and then one of Jack's workers taps her on the shoulder, and the moment has passed.

Jess, meanwhile, can't believe how beautiful Pamela looks.

(https/i./736x/d9/66/f6/d966f6f4b1e7aaa0b04a3bf5416ddc09--black-wedding-dresses-black-weddings.jpg)

Sure, she didn't particularly agree with letting the groom help pick out the dress, but she can see now that it was a two way street. Pamela wouldn't have picked it if she sincerely didn't think it was the dress.

The brides go their separate ways, with Pamela giving a small wave as she heads to the room where her wedding is set up.

As Pamela brings part of the veil over her face, she can't help but ramble, "Oh my God. I'm getting married."

Her father, ready to walk her down the aisle, asks, "I know. Are you happy?"

But there's no time to answer, as the worker behind her says, "Wait till I got a confirmation on bride one walking, give the video a five count, and roll."

And then, the piano begins the chords for "Here comes the bride", and next thing she knows, she's beginning her walk down the aisle. In a few moments, she'll be at the altar, and after that, she'll be married.

But of course, that's not what happened. She's halfway down the aisle, when the video starts playing on the screen above the altar.

But instead of the montage that's expected, she hears a lot of shouting, and when she looks up, she sees the last thing she ever expected to see.

It was right when she started dating Dean, but she still wasn't quite over Jesse yet. She'd been so messed up in the head, Jess had finally taken her somewhere to just drink her troubles away.

Sure enough, she hears herself say on the video, "Ohmygod! This ale's called Uncle Jesse's! It's totally a sign. Me and Jesse forever!"

Unbelievable. Jess had seemed so sincere right outside, but really, she had this planned all along. The video she'd sworn she'd destroyed, The one she'd promised she'd never let Dean see, and there it was, on full display, on their wedding day.

Even worse, she can see Dean looking at the video, then looking at her. And she can't bear to see the look of judgement on his face she's absolutely sure is there.

And that's when she snaps. Everything else, she's just taken in stride, risen above it, or hit back twice as hard. But not this.

Pamela throws her bouquet on the ground, lets out an ear splitting scream, and runs all the way back up the aisle, all the way out of the room.

Somewhere, a worker speaks into a microphone, "We've been hit. Repeat, we've been hit."

Jack only just gets the message before he sees a blur of black speeds past him, heading straight for the garden wedding.

_In the garden_

Jess feels like she's floating as her dad walks her down the aisle, when she hears some loud footsteps behind her. She only has a moment to react before she's tackled to the ground.

Pamela doesn't let up, even as Jess tries to say, "Pam! I need to tell you something about that tape!"

But Pamela's not listening. She keeps it up, screaming, "You swore you destroyed that tape. You promised Dean would never see it!"

Sam looks to Dean for help, but Dean just waves him off, saying, "Just let them go."

Jess keeps trying to tell her, "Let me tell you something!"

But somewhere, the fight slowly leaves Pamela, and her shouting turns to, "I don't want to fight!", and eventually, she stops fighting altogether, saying quietly, "I can't do this anymore."

Upon hearing Pam repeat, "I can't do this anymore." Jess collapses beside her, letting out a sigh of relief, saying, "Thank God."

The brides take a moment to just lay there, looking at each other, and they share a smile. For that moment, it looks like things just might be okay.

But then, they remember that they just wrestled in the grass in front of everyone they know, and Pamela has some explaining to do for the groom waiting for her.

They sit up, and Pamela sees Dean, and she can't even try to figure out what he's thinking about what just happened.

She gets up, dusting herself off, picking up the veil that fell off at some point in the tussle, and walks back towards Dean.

"Pam?" Dean asks, reaching out a hand to comfort her. "Jesus, are you okay?"

Pam's immediately all apologies, "I'm so sorry, Dean. I never wanted you to see me like that."

Dean shakes his head, telling her, "What are you apologizing for? You don't need my permission to let loose once in a while. Whatever happened in that DVD, clearly you needed it."

She nods, "You're right. I just feel terrible for ruining our wedding."

Dean can't believe Pamela thinks that, "You didn't ruin anything. There was bound to be at least one setback. And judging by what just happened, this was a long time coming."

She nods, and starts to leave, but then, she looks back, and realizes what she needs to do.

She looks to Dean, but he already knows, "Go. I'll let Jack know our wedding's gonna need to be stalled for a while." and leaves her there.

This time, when Pam looks to Jess, Jess walks back to Pam, explaining, "Pam, that video was never supposed to happen. I mean, it was, but I cancelled it. Or I thought I did. Cause I couldn't do that to you. You're my best friend, and you know it." Then, she scoffs, "God this fighting is so stupid."

Pamela shakes her head, and apologizes for something long overdue, "I'm so sorry. About everything."

Jess takes a breath, and reciprocates, "I'm... sorry too." But then, she surprises Pamela by saying, "If I ruined it for you, I don't want it anymore."

But Pamela doesn't want Jess to do that. "Me and Dean are getting married. Whether it's today, or a year from now, I don't care. I am always gonna want you there."

Jess is touched to where she's actually crying, and Pamela has to point it out, "Are you crying?"

Jess laughs despite herself, "Yeah. It's like a whole new me. I'm a crying mess."

Pamela feels terrible for being the cause of it, "Oh, Jess, I didn't want that. I'm sorry."

But it looks like Jess has been doing some soul searching of her own, "No, you were right. I don't have to always have it together all the time. It was kind of a wake up call, if I'm being honest."

But then, Jess is ready to get married again, and she asks, "Will you stand up there with me?"

Pamela immediately replies, "Where else would I be?" and gives Jess a big hug.

While that's going on, Jack finally intervenes, ordering his workers, "Reset, people. We are in reset."


	22. You Can't Hurry Love

After Jack makes the call to reset, everyone gets back in their seats, with Pamela in her rightful spot as maid of honor, and Dean as Sam's best man.

Jess' wedding truly was beautiful. "I do"s were said, tears were shed, and a kiss to seal the deal was had.

(https/66.media./ad1d1e9541961e0ca69e5fb33c20fc75/tumblr_povvte8X0L1s3mwew_640.png)

And she didn't care. Because not only is she marrying the love of her life, she has her best friend right there with her, just like she'd always wanted.

Before long, Jess' ceremony is already over, and they're all hurrying to Pamela's wedding, this time Jess in her spot as maid of honor.

Dean's about to head to his spot at the altar, but Pamela stops him, telling him, "Wait. Almost forgot something."

Pamela reaches into her dress, where it fell off in her and Jess' tussle, and pulls out the amulet.

(http//images/9/95/Amulet401.jpg)

The gasp heard from Dean is almost worth the entire wedding 5 times over. "Oh my God. Pam, where did you get that?"

Pam smiles, and offers it to him, "Someone's pain-in-the-ass little brother saved it for you."

Dean reaches out a hand, but instead of taking the necklace to put over his head, he puts it back over Pamela's. "It looks better on you anyway. Now whaddya say we go get married?" He tells her, before heading to the front.

This time around, everything goes smoothly. Pam's father walks her down the aisle, everyone's dressed so beautifully, and before she knows it, she's saying, "I do." without a second of hesitation. It was exactly what she'd hoped for, and amazingly enough, she didn't care either.

(https/66.media./b0711495475ed326cb7bbe1d533b67ee/tumblr_povvtfJIY81s3mwew_640.png)

Because, just like Jess did with Sam, Pamela just married Dean Winchester, who she now knows will stand by her no matter what, and Jess was right where she was supposed to be, as maid of honor.

As Dean kisses her, the room erupts in applause, and they both run back down the aisle, holding hands, and when they reach the end, they kiss again.

After that, they all head to the bar, where there's actually plenty of outdoor space for both receptions.

Pretty soon, both receptions are in full swing, with Jess' seven tier cake and Pamela and Dean's pies set up on the same table.

(Jess: https/assets./styles/wmax-350/d23/msw_fall_06_piped_7tier/msw_fall_06_piped_7tier_xl.jpg?itok=aL0ZalhU) (Pamela: https/3.bp./-I2C22x_nq8k/U0tKIhDkTpI/AAAAAAAADm8/V0BtEmluQbE/s1600/IMG_2232.JPG)

The cake and pie cutting commences with the expected results, with one feeding the other, and Jess surprising Sam by shoving cake in his face.

And Jack? As he stands back and watches the brides and grooms dance, as well as Pamela once again removing the necklace from her neck and putting it over Dean's head, letting it rest on his chest where it belongs, Jack finds himself reminded why he became a wedding planner all these years ago.

Sometimes in life there really are bonds formed that can never be broken. Sometimes, you really can find that one person who will stand by you no matter what. Maybe you'll find it in a spouse and celebrate it with your dream wedding. Or maybe the one person you can count on for a lifetime, the one person who knows you, sometimes better than you know yourself, is the same person who's been standing beside you all along.

And sometimes, in Pamela and Jess' case, you get both.


End file.
